Super Bowl
Super Bowl I: First World Championship Game AFL vs. NFL (Jan. 15, 1967) SuperBowl01.svg Super_Bowl_I.svg Super Bowl I Alternate Logo.svg Super Bowl II (Jan. 14, 1968) SB_2.svg Super_Bowl_II.svg Super Bowl III (Jan. 12, 1969) SB_3.jpg Super_Bowl_III.gif Super Bowl IV (Jan. 11, 1970) SB_4.jpg Super_Bowl_IV.gif Super Bowl V (Jan. 17, 1971) SB_5.jpg Super_Bowl_V.gif Super Bowl VI (Jan. 16, 1972) SB_6.jpg Super_Bowl_VI.gif Super Bowl VII (Jan. 14, 1973) SB_7.jpg Super_Bowl_VII.gif Super Bowl VIII (Jan. 13, 1974) SB_8.jpg Super_Bowl_VIII.gif Super Bowl IX (Jan. 12, 1975) SB_9.jpg Super_Bowl_IX.gif Super Bowl X (Jan. 18, 1976) SB_10.jpg Super_Bowl_X.gif Super Bowl XI (Jan. 9, 1977) SB_11.jpg Super_Bowl_XI.gif Super Bowl XII (Jan. 15, 1978) SB_12.jpg Super_Bowl_XII.gif Super Bowl XIII (Jan. 21, 1979) SB_13.jpg Super_Bowl_XIII.gif Super Bowl XIV (Jan. 20, 1980) SB_14.jpg Super_Bowl_XIV.gif Super Bowl XV (Jan. 25, 1981) SB_15.jpg Super_Bowl_XV.gif Super Bowl XVI (Jan. 24, 1982) SB_16.jpg Super_Bowl_XVI.gif Super Bowl XVII (Jan. 30, 1983) SB_17.jpg Super_Bowl_XVII.gif Super Bowl XVIII (Jan. 22, 1984) SB_18.jpg Super_Bowl_XVIII.gif Super Bowl XIX (Jan. 20, 1985) SB_19.jpg Super_Bowl_XIX.gif Super Bowl XX (Jan. 26, 1986) SB_20.jpg Super_Bowl_XX.gif Super Bowl XXI (Jan. 25, 1987) SB_21.jpg Super_Bowl_XXI.gif Super Bowl XXII (Jan. 31, 1988) SB_22.jpg Super_Bowl_XXII.gif Super Bowl XXIII (Jan. 22, 1989) SB_23.jpg Super_Bowl_XXIII.gif Super Bowl XXIV (Jan. 28, 1990) captionsize="medium"> SB_24.jpg Super_Bowl_XXIV.gif Super Bowl XXV (Jan. 27, 1991) SB_25.jpg Super_Bowl_XXV.gif Super Bowl XXVI (Jan. 26, 1992) SB_26.jpg Super_Bowl_XXVI.gif Super Bowl XXVII (Jan. 31, 1993) 200px-Super_Bowl_XXVII_Logo.svg.png Super_Bowl_XXVII.gif Super Bowl XXVIII (Jan. 30, 1994) 200px-Super Bowl XXVIII logo.png Super_Bowl_XXVIII.gif Super Bowl XXIX (Jan. 29, 1995) SuperBowl29_PRM_1994.png Super Bowl XXIX.gif Super Bowl XXX (Jan. 28, 1996) SuperBowl30_PRM_1995.png Super Bowl XXX.gif Super Bowl XXXI (Jan. 26, 1997) SuperBowl31_PRM_1996.png Super Bowl XXXI.gif Super Bowl XXXII (Jan. 25, 1998) SuperBowl32_PRM_1997.png Super_Bowl_XXXII.gif Super Bowl XXXIII (Jan. 31, 1999) SuperBowl33_PRM_1998.png Super_Bowl_XXXIII.gif Super Bowl XXXIV (Jan. 30, 2000) SuperBowl34_PRM_1999.png 2348.gif Super Bowl XXXV (Jan. 28, 2001) SuperBowl35_PRM_2000.png 2347.gif Super Bowl XXXVI (Feb. 3, 2002) SuperBowl36_PRM_2002.png 2346.gif Super_Bowl_XXXVIa.gif Super Bowl XXXVI original logo.png Super Bowl XXXVI originally had a logo which was made of a background in black and mauve with the number written in gold color. The curls and colors of the design were inspired by grillwork found around New Orleans. Following the events of September 11, 2001, it was felt that the game needed a new logo. Dan Simon was hired to create a new design. It features an outline of the United States with a simplified version of the flag on it. Super Bowl XXXVII (Jan. 26, 2003) SuperBowl37_PRM_2003.png 2344.gif Super Bowl XXXVIII (Feb. 1, 2004) SuperBowl38_PRM_2004.png 2343.gif SuperBowl38 PRM 2004(Network).png Super Bowl XXXIX (Feb. 6, 2005) SuperBowl39_PRM_2005.png 2342.gif SuperBowl39 PRM 2005(Network).png Super Bowl XL (Feb. 5, 2006) Super Bowl XL.svg Mimeefyh11lc05r1agke.gif The logo for the 2006 Super Bowl was designed to look like a hood ornament, taking inspiration from Michigan's history as the Motor City. It was created by Landor Associates. Super Bowl XLI (Feb. 4, 2007) SuperBowl41_2007.png vgehj2k0esq6g6vkrfxg.gif Super Bowl XLII (Feb. 3, 2008) SuperBowl42_2008.png 42-logo.png Super Bowl XLIII (Feb. 1, 2009) SuperBowl43_2008.png superbowl-xliii-logo.jpg Super Bowl XLIV (Feb. 7, 2010) Super Bowl XLIV.svg SuperBowl44_2_2009.png 1F3682BC-8AC2-466E-86C4-7BAA1AB6E203.jpeg Super Bowl XLV (Feb. 6, 2011) SuperBowl45_GRR1a_2011_SCC_SRGB.png SuperBowl45_GRR3a_2011_SCC_SRGB.png 80FA5991-ABDF-4BAE-9391-8C36F0C66B2D.jpeg Super_Bowl_logo.svg|Generic Super Bowl logo, as used since February 2010. In February 2010, the logo for Super Bowl XLV was unveiled, as was a new brand strategy. Starting in 2011, the Super Bowl will use a generic logo based on a common design instead of designing completely new logos every year. In addition to the trophy, the logos will feature the stadium were the game is played and the number. Landor Associates were behind the new logo strategy. Super Bowl XLVI (Feb. 5, 2012) SuperBowl46_GRR1a_2012_SCC_SRGB.png SuperBowl46_GRR2a_2012_SCC_SRGB.png 0D4D4BBC-39B1-4A1F-90AD-91C5EEE9EFD9.jpeg Super Bowl XLVII (Feb. 3, 2013) SuperBowl47_SOR01a_2012_SCC_SRGB.png Superbowl-47.png D01BE2B7-DD30-44FE-8C98-FEC4B1E7B28A.png Super Bowl XLVIII (Feb. 2, 2014) SuperBowl48_GRR0100a_2013_SCC_SRGB.png SuperBowl48_GRR0300a_2013_SCC_SRGB.png AD33DA7D-1FD6-4C72-9521-B21AF7B69F5D.png Super Bowl XLIX (Feb. 1, 2015) superbowl49.png 3846 super bowl-primary-2014.png F6C0DB4D-AAF3-4E9E-AC91-229022588F4E.png Super Bowl 50 (Feb. 7, 2016) 4189__super_bowl-primary-2015.png The_logo_for_Super_Bowl_50.png 0ACBF0A6-5687-4579-A082-D35D4265C7D7.png Super Bowl LI (Feb. 5, 2017) Super Bowl LI logo.svg Super Bowl LI.png 91D90DDC-5BC9-477A-82BA-292906DCE470.jpeg Super Bowl LII (February, 4th, 2018) IMG 2714.PNG SBLII_MN.jpg ACB6C6CA-45E6-4F90-8B00-2FB54CC9FCCA.png http://sports.espn.go.com/dallas/nfl/news/story?id=4886793 Super Bowl LIII (February, 3rd, 2019) 56EF0148-01A1-4989-B6DD-8CA1BD7AA08C.png Sbliii.svg C75CD392-2AB8-4AA2-A95B-F121524F1FCE.jpeg Super Bowl LIV (February 2nd, 2020) Super Bowl LIV.png Thum.jpg 167-1671550 super-bowl-liv-hd-png-download.png Super Bowl LV (February 7th, 2021) Category:NFL Category:Sports competitions in the United States Category:Sports championships Category:American football Category:Sports television Category:1967